Maybe
by Fairady
Summary: Maybe things could be different. [Leon x Tifa] One sentence challenge.


Disclaimer: The Mouse and Square own it all. No claims or money making from my direction. 

Warnings: Language, sexual references, crack, and het.

Notes: I like the 1sentence LJ community, it's an easy way to test the waters of a fandom or a couple. Being who I am, that usually means the crack couples. So, I now give you TifaxLeon! I was honestly surprised at how horny these two are.

Maybe   
by fairady

-

-

**#01 - Ring**

"Griever," he doesn't say how he used to think of him as a guardian, how he's secretly sure that the only reason any of them were still alive was because of it; Tifa treats him with a solemn respect anyway.

**#02 - Hero**

He isn't a hero, he's just trying to do the best that he can, but Tifa doesn't need a hero anyway.

**#03 - Memory**

She remembers a bar in a rough part of a city that was remarkably clean and civilized despite it's location, 7th Heaven hadn't been the best of places, but it was her home and she still misses it.

**#04 - Box**

Leon curses softly and the woman laughs at him, annoyed he glares at the stranger before turning back to the flower box Aeris wanted under the window, he can feel the woman's eyes on him and hits his finger again.

**#05 - Run**

And for a moment there are no Heartless in front of them as they barrel full tilt down the path, with the wind pushing them on and a black wave of yellow eyes approaching neither one of them slows.

**#06 - Hurricane**

Dusks, Heartless, they all ran together after a while, everything is the enemy and a flurry of fists and steel is all that keeps the horde from invading the town.

**#07 - Wings**

For all that it looks like a good wind is all she needs to fly, Tifa's iheavy/i; his grumblings get him a half-hearted smack that makes him see stars and reminds him why she's so heavy.

**#08 - Cold**

"Her eyes are higher," Yuffie's leer --when he tears his eyes away-- is disturbing; Leon blames the frigid temperature for his flushed face and does his best to ignore the ninja's laughter.

**#09 - Red**

He'd always thought that red eyes were something only villains had, childish thought but it isn't until he meets her that he changes his opinion.

**#10 - Drink**

Cid was a warm cup of whiskey and tea, rough but homey all the same; Yuffie a chocolate martini, wickedly decadent with a punch; Aeris an apple pucker, easy to drink with teasing hints of tang; and Leon...Tifa still isn't quite sure what he is yet but she's sure it's something rare that slides right down the throat and haunts the memory with it's taste.

**#11 - Midnight**

"The Witching Hour," Tifa murmurs in response to his question as she slides into his bed and straddles his waist, "I want to fly."

**#12 - Temptation**

Tifa bites her lip as she follows the committee up the endless stairs, she's trying to behave herself, she really is, but she's at ieye/i level and it really shouldn't be allowed for a man to wear leather over a butt that nice!

**#13 - View**

She lolls out on the patch of grass, arms and legs akimbo and stretched to their fullest; Leon tries not to notice the way her vest rides up showing the start of a scar he iisn't/i staring at.

**#14 - Music**

The sudden clash of cymbals makes them jerk back, and Yuffie laughs herself sick as Aeris snaps a picture of the rumpled looking couple.

**#15 - Silk**

She writhes on the sheets delighting almost as much in the sensation of silk against her skin as the look of pure iwant/i in Leon's eyes.

**#16 - Cover**

She'd only wanted to see what his eyes --hidden behind his hair-- looked like; how that led to them duking it out in the streets is a bit more complicated, but Tifa doesn't mind as she can now see that they're a steel gray that perfectly matches the blur of his weapon.

**#17 - Promise**

Tifa made promises like most people breathed air and it took Leon a while to figure out that she ineeded/i to keep them just as much as most people ineeded/i to breath air.

**#18 - Dream**

Neither of them have normal dreams anymore, a fact that they agree to attribute to the Heartless.

**#19 - Candle**

They gave her a room of her own, and to break it in properly she brought in a slew of candles and a slightly unwilling brunette; the candles made a mess by the end of the night but at least her brunette wasn't so unwilling anymore.

**#20 - Talent**

Eventually, she decides not to ask, Tifa really doesn't need to know how he learned, she'd much rather enjoy her boyfriend's talented tongue than kill the people he learned from.

**#21 - Silence**

Leon spends a good half hour pondering the unique unfairness in the fact that the floor didn't just open up and swallow him whole the morning Cid grumpily asks him if they could be a ilittle/i more quiet at night.

**#22 - Journey**

Each time Tifa leaves Radiant Garden it gets a little harder, and she spends as much time thinking about the man she left behind as the one she's chasing.

**#23 - Fire**

When Tifa sleeps she dreams she is running through a raging fire, the heat surrounding her and radiating out of a line down her chest; she's terrified yet resigned to it until the night she slips on a patch of cool water.

**#24 - Strength**

Neither of them really believes they're strong, they both know how little it would take to destroy them after all.

**#25 - Mask**

To most people, his expressionless facade hides everything; to most people, her face is an open book; most people would be wrong, it's really the other way around.

**#26 - Ice**

Leon usually dreams about a field of ice that never ends, broken occasionally by things that, if he inspected, would probably be memories; it's peaceful yet terrifying until the night he breaks through a patch of melting ice.

**#27 - Fall**

He's stunned when she agrees not to follow him, most women don't understand his simple need to be alone sometimes, and the fact that she does makes something twist in his heart.

**#28 - Forgotten**

She can no longer recall if she'd ever loved Cloud as more than a friend, his running and her own heart made sure of it.

**#29 - Dance**

"Liar," Tifa laughed breathlessly as she was pulled back into Leon's arms, "You're a wonderful dancer!"

**#30 - Body**

Leon would like to say that it wasn't the first thing he noticed about her --it's crass and makes him sound like an idiot-- but he's a man dammit, of course the first thing he noticed was her rack!

**#31 - Sacred**

Yuffie's angry with him for weeks, but damned if he was going to tell her anything about what they did at night, some things were just private.

**#32 - Farewells**

Tifa never says goodbye to him when she leaves, and Leon never goes to see her off.

**#33 - World**

She stocks a cabinet in his room with a variety of bottles, the wild colors and shapes giving the merest hint of the world's she's traveled.

**#34 - Formal**

If it weren't so cute, she'd laugh at the way Leon becomes stuffy and formal while asking her to dinner despite the fact that the bed is a mess and she's still cuffed to the headboard.

**#35 - Fever**

She'd had iplans/i for her brunette, but they'd been abandoned at the sight of him laid out and pathetic looking; Tifa spends her visit feeding Leon soup instead of the chocolate covered strawberries she'd originally planned on.

**#36 - Laugh**

In that moment Tifa silently swore to herself that she'd do ianything/i just to hear Leon laugh again.

**#37 - Lies**

They never lie to each other, never, but they lie fluently and often to themselves.

**#38 - Forever**

He thinks about it a lot, about his heart and how fragile it is --figuratively, literally-- more rarely he thinks about how such a weak thing could be so strong.

**#39 - Overwhelmed**

Leon was out of his depth and had no idea how to save himself, Tifa kept smiling as she pulled the distressed man along through the crowded fair.

**#40 - Whisper**

They're not the type of couple to whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears; usually what they say isn't fit to be heard outside of a triple-X porn theater.

**#41 - Wait**

Tifa isn't good at waiting --though some will say she is itoo/i good at it-- she's too impatient to wait her whole life for the truly good things so she concentrates on the smply good things that are around her.

**#42 - Talk**

Leon knows he's not the most vocal person around, that his silence makes people uncomfortable or angry sometimes, so it's a rare gift when he meets someone who doesn't mind it one bit.

**#43 - Search**

Yes, she still looked for Cloud, because he was --despite it all-- still her friend and that's what friends did.

**#44 - Hope**

Sometimes Leon will look at her in a way that hurts to think about, because she's never had anything she wanted just given to her before.

**#45 - Eclipse**

Her stomach knots when he asks her not to follow him, she understands that he needs time alone, but that doesn't stop her from worrying about it for the rest of the day.

**#46 - Gravity**

It went without saying that Demi spells were not kind on Tifa, Leon grimaced in sympathy and awkwardly rubbed the woman's back soothingly as she curled herself into a little ball of pain.

**#47 - Highway**

Cid whooped and sent the Gummy ship into another terrifying spin, Leon clutched his seat with one arm and Tifa with the other they were already regretting agreeing to the ride.

**#48 - Unknown**

He didn't know what would happen next, was almost terrified to find out, but he was through with second guessing himself around her-

**#49 - Lock**

Her family wasn't called Lockhart just because it sounded pretty, when Tifa got her heart set on something --someone-- neither hell nor heaven would stand in her way-

**#50 - Breathe**

-fortunately, they found that they were of the same mind in that area.

-

-


End file.
